


Prompt Post

by Toxic_T



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_T/pseuds/Toxic_T
Summary: This was based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr that I made into a slightly longer post, I just wanted to share it somewhere.READ THE NOTES FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS





	Prompt Post

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// blood, injuries, mentions of physical abuse, mental manipulation, self-degradation  
> If I missed any let me know in the comments and I'll fix it :)

He could feel it. The blood dripping down his face. How could he not? Thick, dark, warm liquid running from his temple around slightly curved cheeks to rest just near his lips. He could feel the dull throbbing from different places all over his body. By dawn he would be black and blue. How could he tell anyone? Why would he tell anyone? He deserved it after all. He doesn’t know what he did, but he’s been told he deserved it so many times that it must be true, right? They’ve been saying it ever since middle school. Why else would they say it?

He staggered up the steps to the dorms, taking more care than he usually would to make sure nobody saw him. He didn’t want them to worry about him. That’s the last thing he wanted, was to be more of a worry. He’d just be a burden.  
He took as many pathways around as he could until he got to where he thought he was alone.

What he didn’t count on is that someone else would use this space as their own escape place. “Oi. What are you doing back here this late.” He heard from behind him. Everything froze. His entire body hurt, but he couldn’t move. All he could hear was his quickening heartbeat and quiet footsteps coming closer out of sight. “Are you deaf? I said what are you doing back here th-” The other cut themself off as the first bits of dried blood were spotted. He was slowly spun around until his face was nearly touching the other's chest. 

It was quiet between them. All that could be heard was their near silent breaths. He felt eyes tracing his figure, taking in the half-destroyed clothes and blood-crusted skin. Soft hands gently grabbed his chin, tilting it up to face them so they could get a better look at his face. They looked over the cuts, his black eye, the forming bruises and his pink eyes from fallen tears. Lifting a hand, they delicately swiped a streak of blood off his face, saying nothing as they stared at it until it started to dry. Their eyes met, holding the others gaze. His heart skipped a beat as he was tenderly looked over. There was nothing more, nothing less. Just standing and staring. Their voice was low and tense when they spoke again, their anger of the situation starting to show in their tone of voice. “Who did this to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @liittle_blonde


End file.
